Sans aucun témoin
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Lisbon fait une course contre le temps. Alors qu'elle pense que tout est perdu, qu'il pleuvra à jamais, un rayon de soleil pointe le bout de son nez... C'est très métaphorique comme résumé, j'm'en excuse...


Nouveau Oneshot ! Je ne m'arrête plus me direz-vous…

Je tenais à remercier **glouton-mana, Luciole, saraweir, ShaiArg, krolinette, Zimra David** (Zimra, ça veut pas dire « j'aime » en albanais ou quelque chose comme ça ?), **Kasey Black, Kayme-Chan, LAurore, milou9 **et** Ablusteryday **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Encouragée par tous ces messages, j'me suis lancée dans une autre histoire !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf les deux Baker qui sortent de ma tête ^^)

Allez, je vous laisse lire et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

_**Sans aucun témoin**_

Lisbon roulait à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heures sur une route limitée à cent dix, sans gyrophare. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine. Ses yeux humides étaient fixés sur les autres automobilistes; elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les gêner mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir. L'heure tournait à une vitesse folle et le décompte allait bientôt expirer.

_Flash Back_

_La semaine avait commencé avec le kidnapping d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, enlèvement qui avait pour but de faire relâcher un prisonnier, accusé de viol et meurtre sur une jeune fille mineure. En kidnappant cette autre femme, James Baker avait essayé de négocier la libération de son frère Seth Baker auprès de Lisbon puisque c'était elle qui l'avait arrêté. Il lui avait donné trois heures pour le faire libérer par les moyens qu'elle voulait mais Lisbon avait refusé de céder à son chantage, sachant très bien qu'accepter une telle chose, c'était donner l'opportunité à tous les prisonniers d'être libéré, pour peu qu'ils aient un membre de leur famille qui tenait à eux. Finalement, Lisbon et son équipe s'empressèrent de localiser le kidnappeur et sa victime et avec l'aide de Seth, qui ne se doutait de rien quand aux agissements de son frère, ils découvrirent que les deux hommes aimaient bien se retrouver dans une cabane de la forêt de Milkok lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. _

_« Il nous reste une heure et vingt minutes pour aller dans cette forêt et trouver cette cabane, on se sépare. Rigsby, Cho, prenez une voiture, Van Pelt, Jane, venez avec moi. Il faut un peu plus d'une heure pour aller jusqu'au village de Milkok alors… ne respectez pas les limites de vitesse sinon cette femme est morte. » avait-elle déclaré._

_Ordre auquel ils avaient tous répondu : « Bien patron »._

_Et pourtant, cette femme était morte. A à peine un demi kilomètre de la cabane à vol d'oiseau, l'équipe de Lisbon avait entendu résonner un coup de fusil. Suivant le bruit, ils avaient couru jusqu'à cette cabane pour y trouver le corps inanimé de Joyce Fedman, mariée et mère de deux enfant. James Baker, lui, s'était volatilisé dans la nature._

_ Ce matin, Lisbon s'était réveillée de mauvaise humeur, se sentant toujours coupable de la mort de la jeune femme et toujours fâchée que Baker ai disparu aussi facilement. Elle avait à peine but la moitié de son café que Cho, qui aimait venir un peu plus tôt au bureau, l'avait appelée et lui avait demandé de venir de toute urgence. Elle avait tout de suite sentit que le problème était grave et lorsqu'elle arriva au CBI, elle apprit que James Baker détenait Jane en otage, et qu'il avait posé les même conditions que la dernière fois. Dans trois heures, si son frère n'était pas sortit de prison, Jane mourrait. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps et accepta la proposition. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à décider et tout comme Lisbon la première fois, Madeleine Hightower refusa le chantage. Malgré les protestations de Lisbon et de son équipe, elle leur ordonna de procéder comme la dernière fois et d'essayer de localiser Baker. Après de maintes recherches, ils se retrouvèrent avec deux possibilités : soit Jane était dans une vieille maison à une heure de route vers l'Est, soit il se trouvait dans une église, à une heure de route vers l'Ouest. Cependant, ces recherches leur avaient pris beaucoup de temps et il leur restait seulement quarante minutes avant la fin de décompte. Lisbon ordonna à Rigsby et Van Pelt d'aller à la vieille maison et elle prit la route pour l'église avec Cho._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Il nous reste une dizaine de kilomètres patron, annonça Cho.

- Je sais, répondit Lisbon. Et il nous reste trois minutes, on n'arrivera jamais à temps.

Le calme qui avait régner dans l'habitacle depuis leur départ du CBI reprit sa place tranquillement.

Dans la tête de Lisbon, les questions et les réponses se bousculaient sans cesse. Jane. Comment avait-il fait son compte pour se faire kidnapper, celui-là ? Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'en détenant un membre du CBI (bien que Jane n'en soit pas tout à fait un), Baker avait toutes ses chances de voir son frère libérer. Que s'était-il passé ? Jane s'était sûrement laissé embarquer dans une histoire sans queue ni tête sans regarder où il mettait les pieds. Pourquoi il ne leur restait que trois minutes, bon sang ? Lisbon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si Jane était tué, elle perdait un ami. Et ce n'était pas envisageable parce que ses seuls amis, c'était lui, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. En perdant Jane, elle perdait un quart de ses amis et pas loin de cent pour cent de complicité. Heureusement pour elle, à ses côtés, Cho ne laissait passer aucune émotion et cela l'aidait à ne pas céder à ses peurs. Plus qu'une minute, pensa-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Comme pour la sortir de sa torpeur, son téléphone sonna.

- Décroche, dit-elle à Cho.

- Oui, ici Cho.

Ce dernier mit le haut-parleur.

- Nous sommes autour de la vieille maison, en planque derrière une haie, chuchota Rigsby. Il y a du monde au premier, deux hommes, et Grace est presque sûre d'avoir reconnu Jane. Et il y a aussi une voiture devant, c'est celle de Baker, ça ne fait aucun doute.

- On fait demi-tour, déclara Lisbon. Vous n'êtes pas assez pour cerner Baker alors Van Pelt, écoute-moi bien. Cet enfoiré connait le visage de Rigsby mais il ne t'a jamais vue. Essaye de gagner du temps en jouant la comédie, dis que tu t'es perdue, invente quelque chose. Je vous envoie des renforts, ils seront là avant nous. Rigsby, reste au téléphone et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ok patron. Grace, garde ta petite arme dans ta botte, il ne verra rien, conseilla Rigsby à sa collègue. Vas-y mais fais attention à toi.

- J'y vais, combien de temps il reste ? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

- Trente secondes Van Pelt, magnes-toi !

- Elle y va, dit Rigsby d'un air peu rassuré.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Elle a frappé à la porte. Il ouvre. Putain, c'est lui, c'est bien cette ordure de Baker !

- Chut Rigsby ! Ordonna Lisbon tout en dépassant les cent soixante kilomètres heures. Baisse d'un ton !

- Il vient de lui claquer la porte au nez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ? Paniqua Rigsby.

- Qu'elle insiste !

Il s'écoula deux ou trois secondes pendant lesquelles l'agent faisait sûrement signe à sa collègue de recommencer.

- Elle a frappé de nouveau.

Lisbon et Cho attendaient en silence que Rigsby leur explique ce qu'il se passait mais ils entendaient seulement sa respiration. Soudain un coup de feu retentit.

- Grace !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Lisbon. Rigsby, réponds !

- Tu n'as rien ? Entendit-elle Rigsby demander.

- Je vais bien mais il a essayé de me tirer dessus. Soit il ne sait pas viser, soit il voulait juste me faire peur, je penche pour la deuxième solution.

Tout à coup, un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Lisbon sentit ses jambes flageoler sur les pédales et sa respiration se couper. Les trente secondes étaient écoulées. De l'autre côté du téléphone, on n'entendait aucun bruit.

- Rigsby ? Appela Cho.

- On est là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Est-ce que ça bouge dans la maison ?

- Non, je ne vois rien.

- Non…, murmura Lisbon.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir ! S'exclama Van Pelt.

Lisbon essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, finit-elle par dire. Il faudrait…

- On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! S'énerva Rigsby.

- Raccroche ! Lui dit Van Pelt.

- Quoi ?

- Raccroche, faut qu'on entre dans cette maison Wayne. Et si tu gardes Lisbon au téléphone, on n'y arrivera pas.

- Van Pelt, je t'entends !

- Je sais, patron, désolée. On vous tient au courant.

Puis elle raccrocha. Lisbon fit de gros yeux à Cho comme si c'était lui qui les avait incités à agir ainsi et celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

- C'est peut-être mieux qu'ils aillent voir, non ?

Lisbon ravala ses larmes en imaginant Jane mort. De toute façon, c'était mieux qu'elle se fasse à l'idée car elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement.

- Tu penses qu'il…, commença-t-elle.

Elle souffla un grand coup puis reprit.

- Tu penses qu'il est mort ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Cho.

Rigsby et Van Pelt ne les avaient pas rappelés pendant le trajet vers la vieille maison. Peut-être étaient-ils en négociations avec Baker. Ou peut-être étaient-ils morts eux aussi. En tout cas, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il y avait trois voitures de police en renfort, une ambulance et des personnes qui couraient un peu partout. Lisbon ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sentit ses jambes vaciller sous son poids lorsqu'elle en descendit. Elle n'avait même plus envie de pleurer, elle avait atrocement envie de crier sa colère contre le monde entier. Soudain, elle aperçu Van Pelt qui courait vers elle et Cho.

- Wayne a été incroyable, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante et essoufflée. Il avait toujours l'arme dans la main quand on est entré, il était tellement en colère, il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui ! Mais Wayne a commencé à lui raconter sa vie, il disait des trucs vrais, des trucs faux pour qu'il pense à autre chose, faut dire qu'il devait avoir mal, c'est pour ça qu'il était en colère. Lui aussi s'est mis à dire n'importe quoi alors j'me suis approchée doucement et quand…

- Van Pelt, l'interrompit Cho.

Lisbon aurait voulu l'interrompre depuis longtemps mais sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Respire, ordonna Cho à sa collègue. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est blessé, qui ne l'est pas ? Ce serait bien d'aller à l'essentiel, ajouta-t-il en montrant Lisbon du doigt.

- Oh… Wayne ne vous a pas appelée ? Il devait vous appeler. Ou c'était moi ? Je suis désolée, j'ai du oublier…

Lisbon avait les yeux dans le vide et Cho n'écoutait plus sa collègue, cherchant des yeux celui qui manquait à l'appel. Il donna alors un coup de coude à Lisbon et montra du doigt un homme qui était assis sur une murette à l'autre bout du terrain, l'air un peu perdu. Lisbon regarda Cho sans comprendre puis suivit son doigt. Elle le vit alors et son cœur sembla tomber dans le vide. Elle avait de nouveau envie de crier mais plus pour les même raisons. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant sur la pelouse fraichement tondue, puis petit à petit, elle accéléra le pas.

Jane avait l'esprit ailleurs lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette qui courait vers lui depuis l'autre bout du jardin, et lorsqu'il la reconnu, il lui fit un grand sourire. Il remarqua cependant que Lisbon ne souriait pas et qu'elle semblait complètement déboussolée. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toute la force dont elle était capable.

A l'autre bout du jardin, Cho les regardait, et malgré le fait qu'il ne souriait pas souvent, il se laissa tenter.

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Sentant que Lisbon ne respirait presque plus, il frotta doucement son dos comme pour la réconforter.

- Ils ne m'ont pas rappelée…, murmura alors la jeune femme.

- Qui ne vous a pas rappelée ?

- Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Elle semblait sous le choc et était encore essoufflée de sa course. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Jane pour comprendre.

- Vous pensiez que j'étais mort, déclara-t-il.

- Je pensais que vous étiez mort…

- Mais je suis vivant.

- Oui, vous êtes vivant.

Plus elle assimilait la nouvelle et plus le cœur de Lisbon ralentissait. En revanche, plus Jane comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Lisbon, plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Touchée de la voir aussi bouleversée par sa soi-disant mort, il la serra un peu plus fort. Puis leur étreinte prit fin et il s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

- Vous devriez peut-être aller travailler, suggéra Jane sans trop savoir comment se comporter.

Lui qui était d'habitude bien sûr de lui quand il s'agissait de se moquer de Lisbon, était soudain un peu perdu. Le voyant regarder ailleurs et se balancer d'avant en arrière, la jeune femme s'en rendit compte et cela la fit sourire.

- Peut-être… Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de spécial. J'ai essayé d'empêcher Baker de me tirer dessus et je l'ai tellement bien convaincu qu'il a tiré en l'air. Sauf qu'il y avait des barres de fer au plafond qui ont fait ricocher la balle qui a atterrit dans la jambe de Baker. Drôle de parcours, hein ?

- Drôle de parcours, oui, répondit Lisbon, les mains dans le dos et toujours très souriante.

- Vous semblez contente que je sois vivant, dit alors Jane.

- Je le suis. Vous semblez content que je sois contente que vous soyez vivant.

Jane acquiesça.

- Je le suis.

Puis, voyant que Lisbon ne le lâchait plus des yeux telle une enfant devant un jouet extraordinaire, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Comment est-ce que je vous regarde ?

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Fixement.

Puis il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et ajouta, désignant le jardin tout autour d'eux :

- Imaginez un instant qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous. Pas un seul agent, pas un seul criminel, pas un seul chat.

- Pas un seul témoin en quelques sortes, résuma Lisbon, toujours souriante.

- Voilà, confirma Jane, souriant à son tour. Vous feriez quoi ?

Lisbon le regarda d'un air surpris puis sans se démonter, elle rétorqua :

- En fait, vous êtes en train de me demander si on était seulement tout les deux, est-ce que j'aurai agit différemment qu'en vous étreignant ?

- C'est ma question, oui.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors on va se mettre là-bas et on va rejouer la scène, dit Jane en montrant du doigt le côté de la maison. On sera à l'abri de tous les regards.

- N'importe quoi…

Il laissa Lisbon plantée là où elle était malgré ses protestations et se positionna de façon à n'être vu que par elle. Il écarta les bras, faisant signe qu'il l'attendait. La jeune femme marcha alors dans sa direction en souriant mais sans presser le pas, de façon à n'alerter personne de l'autre côté du jardin. Elle arriva en face de Jane et le regarda tout sourire. Jane arrêta de sourire l'observa de haut en bas, sans faire un seul geste qui aurait laissé voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Et maintenant ? Interrogea Lisbon.

Ne résistant plus, le consultant fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Maintenant, dit-il en baissant le ton de sa voix, c'est vous qui avez les cartes en mains.

- C'est un peu facile, comme ça…

- J'ai tout de même battu les cartes, se défendit-t-il.

Lisbon haussa les épaules en faisant une moue de réflexion.

- Je vous l'accorde, finit-elle par dire.

Puis lentement, elle avança vers lui, posa ses mains sur celles de Jane et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient à chaque fois traverser son cœur et sa tête. Le souffle coupé mais les cartes en main, elle approcha doucement son visage du sien, puis leur lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue, ses mains serrer un peu plus fort les siennes, douces et fragiles. Cette fois-ci, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Lisbon enleva une de ses mains de celle de Jane et vint doucement caresser ses lèvres, comme hypnotisée. Impatient, Jane ôta sa main et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lisbon sentit son corps se dérober et les bras de Jane la retenir contre lui. Incapable de penser ou d'agir, elle se laissa faire pendant un temps qui lui sembla durer indéfiniment. Reprenant finalement contenance, elle se recula de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes, se souriant l'un à l'autre comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Lisbon avait les joues écarlates et Jane la gorge sèche. Cependant, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

- Donc… ça se serait passé un peu différemment si on avait été seul.

- Un peu, oui.

- Je savais que vous teniez à moi plus que ce que vous ne le laissiez paraitre.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Libon, surprise.

- Oui.

- Non, vous mentez, vous n'en saviez rien, dit-elle, le cœur encore agité mais sûre d'elle.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? S'étonna Jane.

- Parce que j'en suis sûre. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… si je veux vraiment cacher quelque chose, j'y arrive.

Jane observa ses yeux verts d'une franchise sans égal.

- Ok, vous avez raison, céda-t-il.

Lisbon, sourit, contente d'avoir marqué un point.

- Et vous, vous saviez ? L'interrogea Jane.

- Que vous teniez à moi plus que vous ne le laissiez paraitre ?

- Oui.

- Les femmes savent toujours.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Alors… vous voulez faire quoi ? Oublier ça ou… se cacher ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre option, remarqua Jane.

Jane vit le sourire de Lisbon disparaître et ses jolies fossettes avec.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui demanda à son tour la jeune femme.

- Je viens de vous le montrer ce que je voulais, non ?

- On peut dire ça, oui, confirma-t-elle. Il semblerait que je vous l'aie montré aussi dans ce cas.

A son tour, Jane acquiesça.

- Alors on est d'accord.

- On est d'accord.

- Vous êtes libre à dîner ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Lisbon sourit.

- Je le suis.

- Si j'étais vous, j'en serais pas si sûre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes en train de prendre du retard dans votre travail à l'instant même, ça sent les heures sup', expliqua Jane.

- Non. Vous soupçonniez les traces d'une autre présence autour de la maison alors je vous ai suivi. Malheureusement, cela n'a rien donné.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc, version officielle : je vous ai fait perdre votre temps.

- Exactement, ça ne surprendra personne, lui fit remarquer Lisbon.

- Vous êtes maligne, dit Jane en la pointant du doigt.

Lisbon haussa les épaules, modeste.

- Si, vous l'êtes, insista Jane.

- C'est vrai. Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu…, répondit Lisbon tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers les voitures de police et les autres agents.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, agent Lisbon.

- Profitez-en, ça ne va pas durer…

Ils se regardèrent avec des étincelles dans les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre tellement le moment qu'il venait de vivre leur semblait irréel. Mais à chaque regard échangé, à chaque caresse faite en douce, à chaque sous-entendu, ils sauront tous les deux que tout cela avait été bien réel.

_**FIN**_

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
